yosuganosorafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wiki4us3r/12
=May= Welcome Hi, welcome to Yosuga no Sora Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sora Kasugano page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) 01:32, May 4, 2012 Category:Relatives I agree with your nominating this for deletion, it makes no sense. Categories for individual families, or people who serve unique roles in families (mothers, brothers, etc) are fine, but EVERYONE is a relative of someone. It's like having a 'son' or 'daughter' category, pointless. +y@talk 07:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Questions Why is it that the 'friends' subsection for relationships needs to be bolded? Plus you also don't really need to disambiguate the names, I redirected their first names to their full name articles so we can just link the first name easily for shorter source code. +y@talk 08:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin Answer to Question It's User:RetroGamer. He's hard to find because on it by default doesn't display people with less than 5 edits, and he's made 0. You can see him on the list if you do 'see all' and arrange by group. Somebody should probs adopt or something. +Y 02:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) No Title... Anybody can be an admin, but only people who rank as bureaucrats (such as founders, adopters or wikia staff) can promote people to the admin/sysOp position. +Y 03:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) How to Become Admin You could try to adopt the wiki by going to w:Forum:Adoption_requests and posting an application for them to review. When someone adopts a wiki, they are given bureaucratic rights which allows them to make other people administrators if they want to. +Y 05:33, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Page moves I'm a bit confused, what was the point of moving Episode 12 to Yosuga no Sora Episode 12 and so forth for each episode? The wiki's URL already refers to teh series name, and it's not like the wiki is about multiple series (it makes sense for Bakemonogatari/Nisemonogatari, or Naruto/NarutoShipuuden, or Higurashi/Higurashi Kei) so the longer URL doesn't seem necessary to disambiguate anything. +Y 14:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Pro tip Based on Wikia policies we gotta make sure not to include screenshots such as some of the ones in here as they might violate ToS. It's possible some users might upload them later. +Y 14:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) =July= Adoption It appears that w:forum:AR:Adoption request for Yosuga no Sora Wiki got closed due to lack of Bita being contacted. I contacted them on your behalf in case adoption is still of interest to you. BTW why on earth would you replace Toradora with ToradoraAnime? Long URLs are offputting. =/ +Y 02:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC)